Family Forever
by sabor ice
Summary: OneShot. Ginny Weasley takes solace in the company of her older brothers, Fred and George, after the frightening battle against Voldemort and his followers OOTP.


_Title: Family Forever_

_Author: sabor ice_

_Pairings/Rating/Genre: None/K+/General_

_Summary: OneShot. Ginny Weasley takes solace in the company of her older brothers, Fred and George, after the frightening battle against Voldemort and his followers (OOTP)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter._

_Author's Note: No, I've not read all the books, but I've seen all the movies. If anything in this drabble is "not correct," don't be too surprised. Just please be good sports and don't judge this piece on any "technical" stuff, lol. R&R - thanks._

**Family Forever**

The Gryffindor common room was quiet. The last embers of a dying blaze produced just an inkling of light throughout the room. Everyone had all ready gone to meet the Hogworts Express. All but one. Warmth from the blaze's glow caressed the youthful face of Ginny Weasley as she sat near the fire, and it highlighted the small, wet patches upon her cheeks where tears had fallen. She did not like to cry in front of her classmates and friends, and she had trained herself not to do so until she had found a nice, quiet place where she could be alone. She was ashamed over how much she actually cried, and silently cursed herself for being so weak. Harry Potter had lost everything, yet he still fought and without tears. He was strong, and Ginny had always admired him for that. To be able to be everything that Harry was as a wizard and as a person, the red-head knew she could never be. She would always be weak, baby Weasley.

The room began to grow darker as the fire died down completely. She pulled out her wand from her pocket and used it to perk up the flames. Ginny was aware of the time and hadn't planned on missing the train, but she wasn't ready to leave the room just yet. The girl didn't want to admit it, least of all to herself, but she was frightened. She and her comrades had barely survived their last encounter with Voldemort and his followers, and still the dark entities' powers seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. How on Earth could they ever be prepared enough to withstand another attack and reign victorious over the Dark Lord? After everything Harry had been through, how would he have the strength to succeed? How would she and their comrades be able to assist him again when the time came? Everything was moving so quickly, and it nearly made the girl's head spin. The worst part was that Ginny knew nothing could ever be the same again. Things could only get worse, much worse, and she wondered, could her faith in herself and the others withstand the test of time?

The winds gusted outside the common room windows, playing its rickety, old tune against the structure. The ancient walls, ceilings, and floors of the school creaked with aged perfection. It was nearly time for the train to leave now, but Ginny Weasley still did not move. Suddenly without warning, Fred and George Weasley appeared out of thin air before her. She jumped back in surprise, hand against her chest as her heart momentarily skipped a beat. Her bottom lip curled into a subtle snarl and she furrowed her brows, as she slapped the shoulder of the closest laughing twin. How she hated it when they did that!

"Are you raving mad, you two, or are you just bloody stupid?" Ginny wondered, with an irritated groan.

"Hey now, Ginny Bean, don't be mad," George replied, chuckling.

"Yeah," Fred added, unable to surpress a chuckle of his own. "We just came to get you. Train's leavin'. Loony Luna Lovegood said to tell you she's saving you a seat right beside her."

"Don't call her that," the girl unintentionally snapped, climbing to her feet and looking down at her brothers intently. "She's not loony."

The younger Weasley stepped past her brothers and walked across the room to where her suitcase and her trunk sat packed and ready for departure. The twins' exchanged bemused looks, before standing and following her. Fred crossed his arms over his chest, while George rested an elbow against his brother's shoulder for support as he leaned to the side. A broad grin decorated each of their smugs, though Ginny tried intently to ignore them.

"Oh, I get it. It's not Luna you want to sit with, is it?" George wondered.

"It's a certain famous wizard," Fred added.

"Who's coincidentally single," George chimed in.

"And, handsome," Fred said.

"Though, not as handsome as us, of course," George noted.

"Of course," Fred answered, with a light laugh.

The laughter soon faded and the room was silent again. The twins' each arched an eyebrow as their little sister's back faced them still. They exchanged glances, before straightening how they stood, one of them moving onto either side of her.

"Why can't you two ever be serious for one minute?" Ginny asked, quietly, head bowed. "It's always all just fun and games for you."

"Well...I suppose we do like to have a bit of fun now and then," Fred said. George threw him a glance. "Ok, all of the time."

"But, we're still very serious people," George added. This time, Fred threw him a glance. "Ok, so we're not."

The two began to heavily discuss the differences between what they did do and what they should've done half the time. Ginny slipped past them with a simple "forget it," dragging her trunk and small suitcase behind her as she headed toward the door. Fred and George both blinked owlishly at their sister's queer reactions and immediately followed her once again. They blocked the exit, arms crossed over their chests as they looked down at her. For once, the both of them held serious expressions, far from the playful grins they had had only moments ago. Something was seriously troubling her, that much they knew. But, what could it be?

"Freeze, Ginny Bean," Fred ordered, in a brotherly authoritive tone of voice, pointing his finger down at her.

Ginny obeyed, but only because both her brothers were now blocking her path. She set her luggage down on the floor behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, nearly mirroring the stance of the twins'.

"We're going to miss the train," she noted.

"Well, the train can wait. What's the matter?" George wondered.

"Nothing," the girl replied.

"Not very convincing," Fred added, and reached a hand out to rest on her adolescent-thin shoulder. "Come on, talk to us."

Ginny habitually bit her bottom lip. Her green gaze slowly rose from the floor to meet the gazes of her brothers. She briefly studied both of their faces, trying to determine whether or not they were truly ready to listen to her. A slow, heavy sigh escaped her lips, and she absentmindedly sat down on top of the trunk behind her. Her shoulders sagged sadly, and her hands dangled loosely between her bony knees. Fred crouched down on one knee in front of his little sister, while George did the same beside her. Their attention was completely on her as they anticipated Ginny's response.

"I just...I just don't know about anything anymore," Ginny began, head bowed. "Everything's getting so out-of-control. I love Hogworts, but I never feel safe coming here anymore. All of the kids are scared, and I can tell the teachers are, too - even Professor Dumbledore. I never thought I'd see the day when _he'd_ have doubt or worry in his eyes. You-Know-Who has become an enemy to us all, and not just Harry anymore. He killed Cedric. He tried to kill Harry and Father, and now everyone around here seems to be turning on each other because of You-Know-Who."

Ginny raised her chin and focused her swollen, red eyes on her brothers.

"Who will be his next victim ? Ron? Percy? Me?" she wondered, her sad, worried eyes searching her brothers' faces for an answer. "We almost lost Father - "

"But, we didn't," George interjected, matter-of-factly. "Harry saved him."

"He might not have," Ginny said, with a defiant shake of her head. "What about next time? What if I - ?"

"Nothing will happen to you, Ginny," Fred said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

George placed a hand on her other shoulder and gave her a re-assuring look.

"We'd never let anything happen to you or Ron or anyone else - you know that," the other twin added.

"But, how can you know? You might not always be there," the sister answered, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "You two are always so sure of yourselves, but I never am."

"We're not _always_ sure of ourselves. We get worried and scared like any other person," Fred admitted, with a light shrug of his shoulders. "But, we believe in ourselves, and we believe in you."

"We'll always be there for you, Ginny Bean," George said, his features gentle, yet definite. "You're our sister, and we love you - that's how we know."

"Us Weasleys will always stick together, no matter what," Fred chimed in, his expression mirroring his brother's. "Family forever."

The female Weasley bowed her head again for a moment. Her fingers interlocked between her knees and caressed against one another as she pondered her brothers' words. Uncertainty was certainly still evident in her green eyes, but a wave of relief washed over her, and a small weight seemed to lift up off her shoulders. She had always had faith in her friends and family before. Her brothers had never once lied to her, and had never once let her down. How could she even consider doubting them when she needed to believe in something real now more than ever? She released a deep sigh, before finding the courage to raise her head again.

"Family forever," she repeated, with a weak smile.

"Forever," George added, gently.

Fred reached out and wiped the last of her fallen tears from her face as only a brother could.

"And, no more tears now, right?" he wondered.

The female Weasley smiled faintly and shook her head, wiping the rest of her face off with her sleeve.

"All right," George replied, with a smile. "Let's say we help you with your stuff and go catch that train home now, huh?"

Ginny's smiled brightened at the thought of home, and she shook her head yes. She stood, dusting off her bottom with her hands and fixing her red hair behind her ears, before moving aside to allow the twins' access to her belongings. As they headed out of the common rooms, Fred and George all ready found themselves discussing their latest and greatest feat. Ginny smiled again shook her head to herself, somehow comforted by the idea that in a world of uncertainties, some things would never, ever change. Time would march on, and things and people would change, but Ginny would always be a Weasley. She would always have her family, and family was forever.

**The End.**


End file.
